


The Demon in Crimson

by Stewbacca94



Series: RWBY Reddit Ramblings [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Dark Comedy, Rap Battles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 08:32:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17597870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stewbacca94/pseuds/Stewbacca94
Summary: Yang was stuck wondering where the hell Ruby went drinking on Saturday nights. But how will Yang react once she sees what's really going on?





	The Demon in Crimson

Stealth did not come naturally to Yang Xiao Long. With her cascading blonde mane and stentorian voice, the brawler was easy to spot in a crowd and stood out like a dog's balls in a quiet street. Thankfully, she didn't need to employ it when looking for her sister. Ever since they'd hit senior year, Ruby had picked up an odd habit of disappearing from Beacon every Saturday night, only returning hungover on a Sunday morning. Yang, having been sorely vexed at Ruby's reluctance to divulge her activities, decided to follow the trail of rose petals that Ruby left behind this time.

They'd led her into a crowded, dingy pub that lay close to Vale's industrial district. She ordered her usual Strawberry Sunrise, and watched the bartender intently as he mixed up the drink. Noting that nothing had been placed in it, Yang downed it in one gulp. It wasn't enough to grant intoxication, but it did loosen Yang up a bit.

Suddenly, the small stage on the far wall was cast in light, and an announcer spoke into one of two microphones that were placed on stands some distance apart.

"Alrighty then, ladies and gents," the announcer began, "welcome to the finale of the 19th Vale Verbal Beatdown League!"

The crowd cheered in support, while Yang was puzzled as to why Ruby would come to a rap battle of all places.

"Tonight's going to be a doozy of a contest, with a winning prize of 4000 Lien!"

Yang whistled.  _Gods_ , she reflected,  _that's a lot for some rapping contest_.

"On stage right, we have Neo Politan, better known as  _MC Parasol_!"

Yang's temper flared as Neo walked on stage in her outfit.  _So that's what she's been doing since we foiled Cinder's plan_.

"And on stage left, we've got  _Ruby "The Demon" Rose_!"

Ruby strolled out in a biker's get up, and the last piece of Yang's innocence was consequently broken beyond repair as the announcer fished a coin out of his pocket.

"Now, The Demon has the call."

"Heads," Ruby announced.

The coin was tossed, and the announcer looked down.

"Tails, it is. MC Parasol, will you go first or second?"

"First," Neo said with a smirk.

"Alright, you've got one spit each, four bars of each beat before the spits, and the loudest cheer gets the win. Cue the music, DJ, and  _let the beatdown begin_!"

The man working the sound system fired up the turntable atop his mixing desk, and Neo's beat whirred into life as the crowd roared in anticipation.

* * *

" _I'm betting y'all were thinking that this demon was worth something,_

_But as it turns out, she's a flat-chested little dumpling,_

_What is obvious to see from atop the CCT,_

_Is that this do-gooder dickweed don't deserve my pity._

_Now I've heard all her lyrics, and I don't like being a critic,_

_But this bitch is so basic, her spit sure ain't acidic._

_And when it comes to short girls, these two facts can be observed:_

_I rule the whole god-damned roost, and she is truly the worst._ "

* * *

Yang's eyes went red and her hair caught fire, but a fellow patron stopped her from pulverising Neo where she stood.

"Relax, girl. The Demon always gives what she takes."

Despite her better judgment, Yang relented as Ruby picked up the mic with her beat blaring through the speakers.

* * *

" _I'm not going to mess around; I'm a full-fledged huntress now._

_This ho's gone bat-shit crazy; you'd better take your meds, cow._

_I may as well milk this cause I sure don't give a damn toss,_

_About how hard you take your impending, soul-crushing loss._

_Now we all know I've worked hard, to give Vale a brand new start,_

_After you and your dead boyfriend nearly tore it apart._

_For all your criminal fame, you should hang your head in shame,_

_And while you're at it, go hang the rest of your tiny frame._ "

* * *

The crowd's cheer at Neo's verse seemed like a mere murmur of approval compared to what it sounded like now, as Ruby got handed the Lien and Neo started tearing up. Yang stood there in silent shock as the patron from earlier spoke to her again.

"And  _that_  is why we call her The Demon."

* * *

 

**A/N: And there we have it folks; my first attempt at writing rap lyrics. Mind you, I've written about thirty-five songs so far, but writing rap's a different take on poetry than I'm used to.**


End file.
